


It's All Arranged

by Arabesqueangel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Did I even write this?, Fluff, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Warning: Loki (Marvel), almost no angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel
Summary: "The Prince is Missing"Because of course Loki would take off instead of participating in an arranged marriage. Thor should have known that it would take all of his strength and power to convince Loki to walk down the aisle to wed his Shield-Brother, Tony Stark. They could be happy, they should be compatible. Loki would be able to see that if Thor can just find him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting on my contribution to the Frostiron Bingo! I went whole hog and started off with the secret challenge. So this fic will be 3 chapters with a different prompt for each chapter. This chapter's prompt is: I1 "The Prince is Missing"

“The Prince is Missing.”

Thor sighed and dismissed the Einherjar absently. He really should have seen this coming. Well, he had, actually; he just hadn’t actively prevented it. When Loki had looked up at him with his green eyes wide and pleading, Thor had known that he was going to perform some sort of mischief. Then, when he asked tentatively if he could please have a few moments to himself, his last as a free man, Thor had known that Loki was going to take off. Yet, he had been powerless to say no. This was his little brother, and Thor hated how miserable he had been lately. It was even worse because Thor knew that he was part of the cause. 

Thor had been fighting with a team of heroes of Midgard called the Avengers for more than a year now. It had been a declaration from their father as a way to help Thor mature. He had been absolutely affronted at the time. How could Odin do this to him? Thor had raged to Loki. To practically banish him to a backwoods world like Midgard to labor with the mortals? It was a travesty and insult to the heir of Asgard. 

Thor winced to think of how he had vented to Loki who had provided him council and sympathy but had never once disagreed with Odin. That was because their father had been right, of course. Thor could see now how arrogant and selfish he had been. He had learned a lot from the Avengers and genuinely enjoyed the company of every one of his teammates. 

So when Odin had called Thor to a private audience and proposed a more lasting treaty, Thor had been pleased. He was enjoying his time on Midgard so much that he wouldn’t mind putting off ruling for another few centuries even. Odin wasn’t going anywhere and his friends wouldn’t be around forever. Unfortunately, his father had something else in mind. 

He didn’t want Thor to stay fighting with the Avengers, no. He wanted his son back on his path to the throne now that he had managed to learn some humility. So as a trade, he was going to marry Loki off to one of the royals of Midgard. Thor had expressed his concern over how Loki would take it. Odin had responded that Loki knew how to do his duty. Their father wasn’t wrong, Loki had always been the responsible one, still Thor wondered if Odin even really knew Loki beyond that. 

But, if Thor couldn’t dissuade Odin from this path, perhaps he could steer Odin’s choice towards someone that Loki might actually enjoy wedding. One of Thor’s favorite people on Midgard was one Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Tony was extremely wealthy and powerful, but also had a humor and mischief to him that reminded Thor fiercely of his little brother. He had actually been wrestling with the idea of introducing the two for months now, worried that a mortal world like Midgard might not be able to take the combined chaos of the two of them together. 

“Anthony Stark would be the ideal choice,” Thor had argued. He had gone on to boast about Anthony’s wealth and power, how he had far more of both than any mere Prince. “And as an Avenger you know he would be able to hold his own alongside Loki.”

“Keep him in line, you mean.” Odin said with a grin that made Thor a bit uneasy. He had obviously taken Thor’s meaning completely wrong. He had more meant that Tony would be able to keep up with Loki, not control him. 

That had been when Thor had heard a low growl and knew that his brother had been listening. Because, of course he had; he was Loki, and he had been barred from this particular meeting. Thor had excused himself quickly and gone searching for his brother but Loki had been nowhere to be found. 

Thor hadn’t managed to get his brother in the same room until Odin officially announced Loki’s engagement to Anthony Stark. Loki’s face in that moment had been completely blank and cold. He had nodded, and asked to be dismissed. Since then Loki hadn’t avoided Thor, precisely, but they hadn’t spoken more than a dozen words to one another. Any attempt Thor made to explain himself, to try to tell Loki about Tony Stark and how much Thor thought they would enjoy one another’s company, Loki would flee.

And here Loki was, fleeing once again. Thor had hoped that Loki had resigned himself to the marriage. Thor just knew that if he could get Loki and Tony Stark in the same room they would instantly bond and Loki could potentially be happy in the future. But it seemed that it was easier said than done. Now it was up to Thor to find his errant brother and get him to the aisle. Thor suspected that Mjolnir might have to be involved and he’d probably be bleeding by the end of it. Such was the burden of the older brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've mostly already given away the bingo square this chapter is for in the first chapter, but this one is for N4, AU Arranged Marriage. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor went to Frigga first. If there was anyone Loki would confide in, it would be their mother. She was currently out in her garden drinking tea, which was suspicious in itself. There was a big royal wedding to be done this very day and the Queen of Asgard, mother to one of the grooms, was just taking tea by herself? Did this mean that she knew there wasn’t going to be a wedding? Had Loki confided in her?

Thor examined the table, but it was very clearly only set for one. It didn’t take long for Thor’s mother to notice him. She smiled welcomingly and gestured for Thor to join her at the table. Dubiously, he did so. 

“What brings you to my solar, Thor?” Frigga asked innocently. Thor squinted at her, but she maintained her smile. 

“Do you know where Loki is?” Thor asked. 

“Getting ready for his wedding, I’d presume,” Frigga responded. 

“He isn’t. Have you seen him?” Thor asked. 

“Not recently, no. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. You know how your little brother is. He gets stir-crazy and needs to be out and about for a time. I’m sure he’ll turn up before the wedding,” Frigga said, unconcerned, taking another sip of her tea. 

“I’m rather surprised that you aren’t busy with wedding preparations, mother,” Thor prodded. 

“Oh, that’s for the planners and staff. One of the many benefits of being queen is I don’t have to overtask myself if I don’t wish.”

Thor examined her face for any hint that she wasn’t being honest. He didn’t know why he bothered. Loki had learned from the best and that was Frigga. Thor would never be able to tell anything she didn’t want him to. But, not once in Thor’s life, in all of the many events and festivals throughout the centuries, had Frigga stayed entirely out of the planning. Not even his mother could convince Thor that she wouldn’t be entirely involved in her son’s wedding. Still, he wasn’t going to get anything out of her this way. He may as well move on and hope he could still catch Loki. 

Thor decided to try Tony Stark next. Tony had just arrived on Asgard the night before. Of course, Loki had been mysteriously missing from that greeting as well. Maybe he had decided to get some familiarity with his future husband before the wedding? See if it was worth running away or not? Thor could only hope. 

Thor walked into the rooms that Tony Stark had been assigned. It didn’t occur to him to knock. There would be people going in and out of these rooms all day in preparation. It was perhaps unsurprising that Thor would walk into Tony being berated.

“You’re being completely ridiculous, Tony. You can’t possibly think this is a good idea,” a female voice chided.

“I wouldn’t be doing it if it wasn’t the best idea, Pep. You know me,” Tony assured her.

“I do, that is precisely the issue,” Pepper Potts sighed.

“Point Break!” Tony said excitedly spotting Thor. “Help a guy out. You guys always wear your ceremonial armour, right? Loki will be wearing his. So, shouldn’t I be wearing the Iron Man armour? I mean, it’s only polite.”

Thor contemplated Tony for a moment before responding. One of his issues with the Midgardian was that he was never entirely sure when Tony was joking or not. He always spoke as if he took nothing seriously which made it very difficult.

“How would you kiss Loki to complete the ceremony with your helmet on?” Thor asked finally. He felt like this should have come up already since their own helms didn’t block their entire face like Iron Man’s did, but he couldn’t help but ask.

“Thank you!” Pepper said exasperatedly.

Tony appeared to ponder this carefully for a few moments. “Plus Loki wouldn’t get a view of the handsome face he’ll be looking at for eternity. Fair point. Thanks big guy!”

Ms. Potts mouthed a thank you as well, and Thor smiled. 

“Actually, Tony. I did not come here to help you with your clothing choices. I was wondering if you’ve seen Loki?”

Tony gives Thor an odd look. “Uh, considering he didn’t even show up to see me when I got here, why would I have seen him?”

Thor winced, he hadn’t intended to make Tony feel worse about the situation. He really hadn’t considered how Tony must feel about this whole thing. Thor had talked about Loki enough that Tony had been intrigued and eager to meet the God of Mischief, or at least had said as much. He had seemed wary and uncertain when Thor first told him about the marriage proposal, but had quickly warmed up to the idea after Thor made his case. To have Loki show blatant disregard for his intended ever since couldn’t be easy. 

“Sorry Tony. I suppose I hoped that Loki might come to see you before the wedding.”

Tony shrugged, an uncomfortable, deprecating half-smile on his face.

“So, Loki took off, huh?” Tony asked.

“Umm… not necessarily. I’m just not sure where he is at present. But if you happen to see him, will you let me know?”

Tony frowned, but nodded. It didn’t appear that he believed Thor. Which, of course, made Thor wonder why Tony was still going along with this. He had nothing to lose from refusing like Loki did. Thor sighed. He really needed to leave before he made matters much worse than he already had by opening his big mouth. Thor bid both Tony and Pepper goodbye before practically fleeing the rooms. He needed to find Loki quickly.

Loki’s rooms were too obvious, but Thor checked them anyways. He also checked his own rooms, just in case, but those were empty as well. He checked the stables, the training grounds and even the throne room; Loki was nowhere to be seen. Thor went back to the readying room that had been set up for their use, just in case Loki really had just gone on an hour long stroll. It was still just as empty. 

Finally, Thor just started wandering the gardens, not able to face his father or the guards with the news that he couldn’t find Loki. He turned the corner around one of the vast hedges that separated the gardens from the orchard when he stumbled upon two men kissing. He was about to apologize and turn the other way when he realized that they seemed familiar. So, instead of speaking a word, Thor just stared at them dumbfounded. The two men kissing were Tony Stark and Loki!

This wasn’t just the quick kiss of strangers being forced to marry either. Tony’s hands were buried in Loki’s hair and Loki’s arms were wrapped around Tony’s waist, holding their bodies uncomfortably close together. Well, uncomfortable for Thor, at least. It seemed that the positioning was very comfortable for the two participants if their moans had anything to say about it. 

Finally, Thor got over his shock and cleared his throat pointedly. Loki and Tony broke apart in a quickness that spoke of guilt. They both looked over at Thor, their faces red and sheepish. 

“Uh oh,” Tony said, “Busted.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! The final culminating chapter of my little Arranged Marriage fic. This chapter is brought to you by square B5 "I'm putting a ring on it"
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor was not renowned for his way with words; he certainly didn’t posses a silvertongue like Loki. But it wasn’t often that Thor was completely speechless. He was currently suffering such a malady as he stared at his friend and brother trying to process what he had just seen. Tony was avoiding eye contact, his face still undeniably red, his expression uncertain. Seeing Tony Stark without his usual confidence contributed greatly to Thor’s confusion. Loki, however, was staring Thor straight in the eyes challengingly, a small smirk on his face, which was the usual for him. That familiarity, at least, was enough to bring Thor back from his stupor. 

“I’d suggest closing your mouth soon, brother, unless flies have become your new favorite snack,” Loki drawled finally. 

“How? Why? When?” Thor babbled. 

“Do you have no faith in me, Thor? You should have known that if I hadn’t wanted this marriage to take place, I would have stopped it long ago.” Loki asked smugly. “Haven’t you figured it out by now? I do what I want.”

“But…” Thor just couldn’t figure out how Loki had possibly gotten to this point. 

“I’m still angry with you,” Loki started and Thor just blinked at him dazedly. How did that come into play? Loki just rolled his eyes. 

“You might want to start with the actual story, babe,” Tony cut in.  _ Babe?  _

“Babe?” Loki scoffed. 

Tony laughed. “A bit touchy there, Lokes?”

“You could be the one to tell my over-sensitive, short-tempered brother the story,  _ babe _ .” Loki shot back. Tony looked suitably terrified at the notion. 

Thor laughed. He couldn’t help it. Loki and Tony looked at him like he’d grown a second head, but Thor just kept laughing. Somehow, Loki and Tony already knew each other. And not just well enough to kiss, they each had their own dubious reputations on that front, but enough that they were already arguing like an old married couple. It was so far and away from what Thor had been expecting, he couldn’t do anything but laugh. 

Loki tapped his foot impatiently at Thor. His smirk had fallen into a frown and his arms were crossed in impatience. Finally, he growled in disapproval and Thor quieted his laughter. 

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, please,” Thor said earnestly. 

“Well, you know that I overheard you and father planning out my life for me,” Loki began. 

“Loki, I…” Thor interrupted, but Loki held a hand up and Thor quieted instantly. He wouldn’t put it past Loki to never explain what happened just out of petty spite. 

“Fortunately, the man you decided to saddle me with was ridiculously easy to find,” Loki started again.

“What gave it away? The fifty foot letters on the tower?” Tony quipped. Loki snorted amusedly. 

“So, I went to Midgard to see how committed my intended was to this union and to see about coming up with a plan to halt the proceedings.”

“Then he took one look at me and fell madly in love. I couldn’t talk him out of the wedding at that point,” Tony insisted. 

“More like our planning was so long and tedious that you wore down my resistance until it was just easier to go along with the whole thing,” Loki argued. 

Thor’s head batted between the two as through a series of jibes and teasing Loki and Tony relayed the story of how in trying to concoct a brilliant plan to break up the arrangement they ended up privy to one another’s intelligence, humor, inventiveness and appeal. It was rather adorable. 

“However it came about, I am so glad that I was able to bring the two of you together,” Thor said finally with a grin. 

“No! It was absolutely not you. I found this for myself.” Loki insisted, finger pointed at Thor threateningly.

“But you would never have sought Tony out if I had not suggested him as your groom.”

“He’s got you there, Reindeer Games!” Tony agreed. 

“No, he does not,” Loki huffed. He folded his arms and glared at Thor stubbornly.

“And you, Tony, are you indeed as taken with my brother as he is with you?” Thor asked, wanting to be sure. 

Loki spluttered, muttering the word ‘taken’ and scoffing. 

“Of course!” Tony said, winking at Loki which made the younger god immediately stop his protests. “You could even say ‘I’m putting a ring on it’!”

This was one of those situations where once again, Thor had no idea if Tony was joking. What did he mean by that? Thor looked over at Loki to see if he knew what Tony was saying. Loki looked affronted. 

“It? How am I an it?” 

Tony looked back and forth between them both before growling in frustration. “It’s a really good thing that you’ve agreed to spend most of the time on Earth, Loki, because if I had to spend my entire life with no one understanding my references I would literally die. Seriously! First thing we’re doing after the marriage, I’m introducing you to Beyonce.”

“Is she a friend of yours I have not met, Tony?” Thor asked. 

Tony smacked his palm audibly to his forehead. He tended to do that fairly often when Thor was confused by something he had said. 

“First thing, hmmm? Planning on skipping the honeymoon then?” Loki asked. 

He had seemingly recovered from his insult now that he knew that Tony was making a joke. Unfortunately, he was now treading once again into uncomfortable territory for Thor. Thor grabbed his brother’s shoulders to gently steer him away from the Midgardian. 

“Save it for after the wedding. Let’s get you ready, Loki.” Thor said firmly. Loki, fortunately, allowed himself to be led.

“Save it for after the wedding,” Tony snorted behind him. “If you think you’re going to dress him up in white you’ve got a whole other conversation you should probably have.”

Thor stopped pressing for a moment, debating whether he wanted to remove his hands from his brother’s shoulders to stop up his ears or throttle his friend. Loki made the choice for him by calmly stepping behind him and starting to push Thor. 

“Come along, brother. I can’t be late to my own wedding now, can I? What would Mother say?”

Yes, Thor had almost forgotten about their mother’s odd behavior. He opened his mouth to ask, but shut it with a clack. What was the point? Loki was happy and getting married to Tony just like Thor had hoped. Frigga had probably known everything from the beginning. Thor had found his brother and everything was going to plan. It was Loki; Thor would never know everything that was going on with his little brother, but that was what made life so interesting. Thor had thought he would have to drag Loki back kicking and screaming. Thor just smiled benignly and allowed himself to be led by a suddenly anxious brother.


End file.
